


Fuckin' Pandora

by jar3c_lol



Category: Filth (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chinese Language, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Twisted, Undercover, Violence, maybe a little scared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前梗by渔夫<br/>Erik是黑帮老大，Charles原是卧底，被发现后Erik杀了他，并挖下了他的眼睛。这里是后续。<br/>暴力，慎！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> lofter删我文…存档
> 
> http://eileenwhatever.lofter.com

:::

“别想着打开那个盒子，如果你还珍惜你那条狗命的话。”

那时我半躺在地上，费力地吐出口里的血，那腥味刺激的我直恶心。我感觉鼻子被堵住了，脑子嗡嗡作响，像一坨屎一样插着根搅屎棍，妓女们围着它跳着舞搅动着。我的脸上满是污泥和汗水，说不定还印着几个那几个婊子养的脚印，他们刚往我身上泼了一桶水，现在那些水顺着我的脸流下来，和着我自己的血一直回流到我嘴里。我伸手一抹嘴角，把黑色的污血擦到衣服上，反正那早已经沾上了血迹，也不差这一点。我捂着胸口，重重地呼吸，抠出指甲缝里的血痂，还有刚刚的打斗中抓下来的人皮。我敢肯定我的肋骨断了几根，我可以感觉到有硬物戳着我的胃，不过那是不可能的，人的腹部还有很多层脂肪。我的哼哼声听起来不像是痛苦，反而是一种异样的兴奋，你不能怪有的人有些不寻常的兴奋点，就像我以前操过的一个婊子，刚给他扩张他就颤抖着射了我一脸，这真他妈恶心的性感。

“操，”我把手往下摸，摸到了大腿丝袜的几个破洞。我把手伸进那个破洞，挑逗的画着圈，张大双腿看着旁边站的笔直的两个人。他们完全没往我这看一眼，那我的小游戏也没什么意义了。我兴致全无，只是我心疼我的丝袜，被这双缠住脖子的感觉是最爽快的了，不过破的也能凑合着用。

那个背对我的人朝他们挥了挥手，我就被一双大手抓着衣领给拎起来了，还有两个人抓着我的手臂，把我往那人的方向拖。我的腿无力地垂在地上，膝盖被粗暴的水泥地磨的生疼。他们把我扔到那人脚下，我的牙齿毫无防备地磕在地板上，还有鼻子。这真他妈疼，我摸摸鼻子，发现有血流了出来。等我恢复了我再来收拾这些婊子养的小喽啰们，我想，现在不是计较这些事的时候。

“你的名字。”那人说，依旧背对着我。我没想到他是个德国佬，我一直想象德国佬会很刻板地无趣，不过他显然不是，毕竟他现在在这里，一个破败的厂房里，看起来很想会发展为一个凶杀现场。他的德国口音明显的吓人，声音中不带一点情感，这事实上很性感，太性感了。我撑着酸痛的手臂，艰难地抬起头，不过最后也只看得到他的腰部以下。那个屁股，我的天呐，我能想象的到被这样的屁股操的感觉，他的髋骨撞击着我的大腿，硕大的阴茎——他看起来就像是会有——在我的体内进出，每一次都精准地击中我的腺体。这个时候我会要求他用丝袜缠住我的脖子，然后我会有一个最棒的高潮。我重重地吞咽了一下，想到我现在的状况，考虑到我来这里的目的，幻想这样的事似乎有些不切实际。

当他转过身来的时候我才发现我完全忽略了他的问题，不过也许是因为我的吞咽太大声了。他在我头边蹲下来，突然拽着我的头发——准确地说是假发——让我抬起头来。我觉得我的鼻血流进了我的胡子里，还有一些直接从口腔流进胃里。脖子被拉的生疼，我努力抬起身体来缓解头发上的拉力。“我说，你的名字。”他重复了一遍，抓着我摇晃了一下。

“Carol，”我冲他眨了眨眼。他笑了一下，一个反手把我的头往地上一摔，下一秒我就被他拎起来脸朝下摁到桌子上。他的手臂压在我的肩膀上，温热的呼吸喷在我的脖子上，我打了个冷战。“我不想跟你玩游戏，”他对着我的耳朵说，声音低沉沙哑，手指危险地划过我的脸颊，“最后一次，你的名字。”

“Bruce。”我艰难地吐出这个词，他的手在我的眼睛周围转圈，终于停止。这个时候我看到了那个盒子，“那个”盒子。它很明显和桌子上面的东西格格不入。它是木制的，上面雕刻着精细的花纹，前面有一个搭扣，挂着一个很小的锁。所以这就是他妈的那个神奇的潘多拉宝盒，这个邪恶的章鱼船长在里面放着自己的心。他发现我在看着它，于是他说出了这句话。

“别想着打开那个盒子，如果你还珍惜你那条狗命的话。”

意外地，他放开了我，我趴在桌子上，不知道是起身还是保持这个姿势不动。最后我选择了前者，我需要保留体力。况且这是个好机会，不是吗？趴在桌子上扭动着我的屁股像个欠操的婊子，也许他会直接扯下我的裙子，把他巨大的性器插进我的身体，操的我什么也说不出来。是啊堵住我那肮脏的嘴吧。身后响起的金属在地面上摩擦发出的刺耳的声音，这声音让我浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，幸好它很快的就停止了。他的脚步声离我越来越近，抓着我的后领把我扔在了那个椅子上。我很震惊他居然没有再多做什么，我坐在椅子上瞪着他。

“欢迎，”他说，在我身旁踱步，“Bruce。”他故意加重了我名字的读音。我朝他眨眨眼。“你通过了测试，”他的声音在我耳边回荡，“现在你是我们当中的一员了。”他在我身后停下，突然凑到我的耳边，鼻子碰上了我的头发，深深吸了一口气。这个虚伪的变态，我在心里咒骂，那么喜欢吸我的味道不如来吸我的屌吧，婊子。但他什么也再做，继续走起来，围着我的椅子转着圈，手指轻轻点着我的脖子。

我意识到他是在等我说话，这才慢悠悠的从牙齿里挤出两个字。“谢谢，”我回答，抬起头略带轻蔑地看着他，眯着眼睛不让头上的血流进眼睛里，呸，肮脏的血液。他的手已经从我的脖子移到了我的嘴唇上，  
手指上的茧磨得我生疼，但我也不是从没承受过比这更糟的，操，任何一个男人的屌尝起来都比这坏。

“你看起来像他。”他的声音从我头顶传来。我他妈才没功夫回复他，管他深深怀念的是个跟我长得很像的婊子还是什么，我正忙着把我的津液沾满他的手指。他手指尝起来是咸的，有血的味道，还有些骚气，那是什——那尝起来就像某个婊子饥渴的屄。操，操，操，管他妈的，管他是不是爱指交还是只玩前戏从来不操，他现在是我老板了，不是吗？想起这个，我看了他一眼。他似乎很享受眼前的场景。“是吗？我应该感到荣幸？”我在间隙中模糊地回答他，口水顺着脖子流进了我的衣服。

“他是个卧底。而我杀了他。”他把手指伸的更深了，我眼泪一下子涌出来。那他妈只是可笑的催吐反应，不是说我是个悲惨的哭包。卧底？这堆狗屎东西差点让我忘了我来的目的，我是个他妈的警察，看在该死的上帝的份上。这个肮脏的地方都快把我搞昏了。不不不，Bruce Robertson，即将成为督察的骄傲的公职人员，不是那么容易被迷惑。这他妈就是个笑话！不管他在说什么，说我像他曾经操过的一个小婊子，那个臭警察婊子，那他的伪装也太差了吧。Bruce从来不会被发现，从不，从不。他没发现在我脑子里转的这些想法，但我想我的表情一定很狰狞，因为他看着我的样子就像是下一秒就要大笑出来。

“而他剩下的，”那人说，“都在那个盒子里。”他抽出手，拽着我的领子把我甩到桌子上，扯下我的丝袜——哇噢——把那几根润湿的手指抵在我的后穴。操，如果他早要干这事干嘛在我先前趴着的时候不干？操，他终于要用他巨大尺寸的阴茎操我了，我应该把他抓起来，但我怎么能因此放弃一次爽到天的机会？在他被扔进监狱，屁眼被比他更可怕的人操上个几十次之前，先让我享受一下也未尝不可。他——和我想象一样粗暴——在给我扩张，就是猛地把那两根手指伸进去罢了。我温热的内壁包裹着他手指的感觉一定很爽，他在我体内蜷曲手指也很爽。快操我吧，磨叽个什么东西？！我在心里喊，烦躁地扭动着屁股。身后传来的金属碰撞的声音让我有点激动。啊，啊，啊，啊，终于——

果然很大。巨大。超大。啊，啊，啊。他简直是他妈一匹种马。操，操，操。他可真他妈急，一下子就插到了最里面。我觉得我的屁眼都着火了，但是还有快感，他妈的快感。啊上帝保佑，美丽的、美丽的前列腺，上帝的恩赐。啊，啊，啊。我是那么紧，那么，紧，他那么，大，啊。他抽插的速度——种马，这是我唯一能够形容他的了。我觉得我的屁眼在流血。

他射精的时候浑身都在颤抖。可怜的孩子，快到Bruce叔叔的怀里来。呸。他死死的扣住我的腰，那里肯定会留下痕迹。火热的精液射进我的体内，后穴被涨的满满的。他没有抽出来，还趴在我的身上，眼睛紧闭。

就是现在。

我一脚回踢在他的膝盖上，满意地听到他吃痛的呻吟，向后倒去。我可不管他是不是闪了腰。我一把抄起那个盒子，往桌上狠狠一砸——我以为会更难些的——从里面弹出两个球状物。等我看清那是什么——

WHAT THE FUCK？！

“眼珠？我想你会更有品位些。”我拿着那两颗眼珠，靠在桌上看着他。他的阴茎还可怜地立着，前端挂着精液，震惊地坐在地上像是完全不敢相信发生了什么。

“你这个——”他终于回过神，愤怒地朝我扑来想要掐住我的脖子。太晚了。因为我已经将一把刀插进了一只眼珠。

他顿时定住了，动弹不得，眼神迷茫地望着前方，像是死了一样。我挑起一边眉毛，伸手夸张地在他面前晃着。说真的，我以为章鱼船长那玩意只是个他妈的笑话，看他那蠢样，搞得像我真的刺穿了他的心。我打了个寒战。等等，这是不是意味着——

他面无表情地朝我走开，手里拿着一把小刀。我下意识地躲开，但我后面就是桌子。操他妈的桌子！他看上去完全不是他，就像个他妈的僵尸。不，不，不，不要过来，把那把该死的刀拿开！操！他直直地把那把刀插进了我的眼睛。

操！——等等等等，这、这居然不疼。事实上，这居然一点感觉都没有。太他妈奇怪了，太、他、妈、奇、怪、了。他抽出刀，随着一声水声，一个眼球插在他的刀口，血溅满了他的脸。接着是另一只。

这事越来越奇怪了，我并没有瞎，我看的到一切，更清楚了。这他妈什么奇怪的世界，你现在要来跟我说美女与野兽都是事实了吗？我看着他把我的眼珠——操！——放进那个盒子里，把它关好，上锁。接着他看着我，看的我心里发毛。

接着他不会要叫我船长吧操？

“Charles，”他对我说。我他妈叫Bruce，不是那个基佬名字。他抱着我，把头靠在我的肩膀上，活像个婊子，就是那些整日哭哭啼啼，抱怨自己的男朋友没有好好操她们的婊子。

“Charles，我是你的。”我才发现我感觉不到自己的心跳了。管他什么名字吧，那是什么意思？如果我没理解错的话他现在就相当于是我的船？操，这是个什么世界？！

但是我不受控制。我失去了双眼，我也许失去了心脏。我现在被一个成年男人像个毛绒玩具般熊抱着，他跟我说“我是你的”，这一切就像是个该死的噩梦。但是我不受控制，我的嘴巴不受控制，我的脑子不受控制。我想说“从我身上滚开”，但我说不出来。我变成了Charles——那个爱屌的婊子？我要对他负责？我继承了他的记忆？五个字在我的胃里翻滚，下腹的灼痛感渐渐消失，我的意识越来越模糊，直到我说：

“你是我的了，Erik。”


End file.
